The genomic locus of Corn Event DAS-59132 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,273,535, METHODS FOR DETECTION OF CORN EVENT DAS-59132. The transgene expression cassette integrated into chromosome 8 of the B73 maize genome derived region of Hi-II maize germplasm (D. D. Songstad, W. L. Petersen, C. L. Armstrong, American Journal of Botany, Vol. 79, pp. 761-764, 1992) as a full length T-strand insert. In addition, the genomic DNA surrounding the transgenic locus lacked any large deletions relative to the native B73 sequence, and was generally devoid of repetitive elements except for a single, small repetitive element. Extensive field studies revealed that the presence of the event did not adversely affect normal growth and development of plants that carried the event. Moreover, corn lines bearing the event retained the agronomic and breeding characteristics comparable in agronomic performance to non-transformed isolines. Hence the genomic locus in which Corn Event DAS-59132 integrated represents an excellent endogenous genomic locus in maize for the targeted integration of other transgenic constructs and hereinafter is referred to as the E32 or Event32 locus.
Targeted genome modification of plants has been a long-standing and elusive goal of both applied and basic research. Methods and compositions to target and cleave genomic DNA by site specific nucleases are being developed to reach this goal. Site specific nucleases include but are not limited to (Zinc Finger Nucleases (ZFNs), Meganucleases, TALENS and CRISPR/Cas with an engineered crRNA/tracr RNA, see Burgess; et al; Nature Reviews Genetics 14, 80-81 (February 2013)). The site specific cleavage of genomic loci by ZFNs can be used, for example, to induce targeted mutagenesis, induce targeted deletions of cellular DNA sequences, and facilitate targeted recombination of an exogenous donor DNA polynucleotide within a predetermined genomic locus. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030232410; 20050208489; 20050026157; 20050064474; and 20060188987, and International Patent Publication No. WO 2007/014275, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080182332 describes use of non-canonical zinc finger nucleases (ZFNs) for targeted modification of plant genomes and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090205083 describes ZFN-mediated targeted modification of a plant EPSPs genomic locus. In addition, Moehle et al. (2007) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 104(9): 3055-3060 describe using designed ZFNs for targeted gene addition at a specified genomic locus. Current methods of targeting typically involve co-transformation of plant tissue with a donor DNA polynucleotide containing at least one transgene and a site specific nuclease which is designed to bind and cleave a specific genomic locus. This causes the donor DNA polynucleotide to stably insert within the cleaved genomic locus resulting in targeted gene addition at a specified genomic locus.